1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program executed the information processing apparatus, and the invention can be utilized, for example, to calculate a premium. The present invention judges driving on the basis of a detection result of a driver's emotional state, and thereby the invention can judge the driving more objectively than conventional technique, and can obtain a suitable judgment result.
Another aspect of the present invention can be applied to a case where various pieces of information obtained by a navigation system or the like are supplied to a passenger and a driver of a vehicle. The present invention changes a transmission method of supplying the passenger and the driver with predetermined information according to passenger's, in particular, driver's emotional states, and thereby the aspect can suitably transmits the various pieces of information to the passenger.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for car driving, driver's driving skill has conventionally been judged on the basis of the length of the driver's driving experience, the driver's past accident history and the like, and the judgment is variously utilized as the need arises.
That is, for example, in an insurance system of cars, not only the amount of insurance to be paid to an accident is determined on the basis of such judgment of driving, but also the amount of a premium to be paid by a user, that is, an insured is determined on the basis of the judgment of driving.
Regarding the setting of such a premium, for example, a method disclosed in Published Japanese Translation of a PCT Application No. Hei 11-511581 observes user's safety driving to judge the user's driving skill for setting the premium of the user. It is considerable that the disclosed method can judge the user's driving more objectively than the conventional method based on the user's driving experience and the like.
However, differences among individuals exist in actual car operations. Some person is sufficiently calm and composed while the person drives at a high speed. Other person has no composure even when the person obeys a speed limit and drives a car safely. The former driver would be able to cope with a momentary accident quickly rather than the latter driver, and the former driver could previously prevent the accident. That is, in such a case, the former driver who is driving with sufficient composure can be judged to be at better driving although the driver drives at a high speed.
The conventional method of the judging on the basis of the driver's driving experience or the method of the judging on the observation of the safety driving cannot obtain such a judgment result based on the consideration of the driver's emotional condition. Consequently, the conventional methods have a problem of the difficulty of obtaining such a suitable judgment result.
A first aspect of the present invention was made on the consideration of the aforesaid matter. The aspect proposes an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program of the information processing apparatus, all being capable of judging driving more objectively to obtain a suitable judgment result than prior art.
Moreover, various devices for transmitting various pieces of information effectively to a passenger and, in particular, a driver of a car have conventionally been made.
That is, for example, when a driver or a passenger does not wear a seat belt, an alarm is sounded or a warning light is lighted for warning the driver. Moreover, warning lights warn a driver of a case of a door not being properly closed and a case of decrease of fuel by lighting. In addition, a predetermined alarm is sounded for calling for a driver's attention to backing.
However, a driver or a passenger sometimes regards the transmission of such various pieces of information as a nuisance. Inversely, in a case of being noisy in the interior of a vehicle, information cannot sometimes be grasped by means of such information transmission means.
A second aspect of the present invention was made on the consideration of the aforesaid matters. The present invention proposes an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program executed in the information processing apparatus, all being capable of transmitting various pieces of information to a driver and a passenger suitably.